Vehicle immobilizers generally have worked via alterations to the vehicle wiring harness and, or electrical system during diagnostic checks performed by OEM's and various suppliers, while others require a separate control unit with transmitter to be wired into the vehicle electrical system. None, as of yet, utilize the CAN bus in a non-intrusive manner to the vehicle electrical and wiring systems.                U.S. Pat. No. 8,056,538 (Harnack et al.) discloses a method and control module for enabling or disabling control of an engine includes a check module receiving signals through a wiring harness and comparing the check signals to a threshold. The control module also includes an engine control module disabling the engine when the check signals correspond to an unauthorized use.        European Publication No. EP1065112B1 (Coultate et al.) discloses an engine immobilizer operative with an electronically controlled engine, and more specifically to detection of actual engine running conditions in order to re-arm the immobilizer. Use of automotive vehicle security systems employing RF-interrogated transponders has become widespread. Transponders may typically be embedded in the head of a key with a shank for operating a standard mechanical lock on a steering column, for example. Each transponder has a unique digital security code which is transmitted to a vehicle security module and then compared to authorized codes stored within the vehicle security module. The security module may be a stand-alone module or may be more typically incorporated into an electronic engine control module which performs the engine control functions and executes an appropriate engine control strategy.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,853,956 (Ballard, Jr., et al.) discloses a sobriety interlock system having an alcohol detection device electrically connected to a computing device is provided. An electronic circuit is electrically connected between the computing device and an OBD-II port on a machine for receiving data related to operation of the machine. A breath sample is provided by an operator of the machine and the alcohol detection device determines the alcohol concentration of the breath sample. The computing device determines a blood alcohol concentration for the operator based on the breath alcohol concentration, and the computing device prevents or enables operation of the machine based on the level of the blood alcohol concentration. A memory device stores machine operation data received through the OBD-II port.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,490 (Bachuber) discloses an immobilizer for a motor vehicle and a method for operating the immobilizer include a test unit, control devices connected through a data line to the test unit, and at least one ignition key having a transponder. When the ignition key is actuated, the test unit transmits a request signal through the data line to all of the control devices, which respond thereto by transmitting back identification codes which are compared with desired codes. The test unit prevents starting of the motor if fewer than a prescribed number of control devices reply with their identification code. The test unit enables all of the control devices if at least the prescribed number of control devices reply with their identification code word, in the event of interrogation.        European Publication No. EP0525979B1 (Pucci et al.) discloses systems which are most frequently operated by a remote controlled transmitter which transmits a code, when activated by the user, to a receiver in the vehicle. The receiver interprets the code and authorizes it if correct, and enables or disables the immobilizing mechanism fitted to the vehicle. Some systems operate automatically with the immobilizer being enabled within a certain time after the ignition has been switched off, or the key completely removed.        U.S. Publication No. US20120280805 (Magner et al.) discloses a control module which provides for immobilization of a vehicle. The control module includes an intelligent control disposed within a housing of the control module, a plurality of discrete inputs and a plurality of discrete outputs operatively connected to the intelligent control, at least one network interface operatively connected to the intelligent control, at least one user interface operatively connected to the intelligent control, and software stored for execution by the intelligent control, the software providing instructions to control functions of a vehicle associated with the control module, the functions including vehicle immobilization functions.        U.S. Publication No. US20130226795 (Hopper et al.) discloses a vehicle immobilizing device which includes a lock, a user interface, memory configured to store an unlock code, and a processor. The lock has a latch mechanism and the processor controls movement of the latch mechanism from a locked position to an unlocked position so that the immobilizing device can be removed from a vehicle. A person installing the immobilizing device on a vehicle utilizes the user interface to enter and store an unlock code and an identification code in the device memory at the time of installation. Upon payment of an outstanding fine, a vehicle owner is provided with an unlock code. To remove the device from the vehicle the owner utilizes the user interface to enter an unlock code and the processor causes the latch mechanism to move to the unlocked position upon determining that the unlock code input via the user interface matches an unlock code stored in the memory.        
Many of these systems are intended to be used by an OEM and are factory installed.
What is needed is a vehicle immobilizer system which can be installed by a 3rd party on an aftermarket basis that will be used to immobilize a vehicle despite an immobilization system being already present on the vehicle that, however, is not accessible by said 3rd party.
What is needed is a vehicle immobilizer system which will enable the user to immobilize the vehicle engine efficiently without shorting the CAN network bus lines, with a minimum of modifications to the vehicle, via the CAN bus on the standard OBDII/J1962 connector or directly on the CAN vehicle network.
What is needed is a vehicle immobilizer system which will enable the user to immobilize a vehicle from starting the engine and being driven with minimal modifications to vehicle wiring and with limited to no changes to the vehicle electrical system.
This invention performs its immobilization on the logical side of the CAN transceiver, where other methods may manipulate the physical CAN high and low bus lines.